onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Roux
}} Lucky Roo is a member of the Red Hair Pirates and one of Shanks' core crewmembers. Appearance Lucky Roo has a round body shape and he is always seen eating a rack of meat. He is shown wearing goggles over his eyes at all times. Out of the the entire crew, he appears to have changed the least over the years and shows little in the way of aging. In every appearance, Roo is smiling happily no matter how serious the situation is, such as Shanks clashing with Whitebeard. He wears a red t-shirt (green in the anime) with white vertical stripes on it, paired by a matching bandanna on his head, short white pants (beige in the anime) with a red sash around his waist (dark, bluish-green in the anime), and red shoes with fur around the ankles. He has a yellow coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with a fur-lined collar and red epaulets with black stripes on them. Personality Roo appears to be a very fun loving pirate who is often seen hanging around another one of Shanks's crewmembers, Yasopp. He seems to be one of Shanks's most trusted crew members, as he is always seen when the Red Hair Pirates are featured, usually when something crucial happens. He shares this trait with Benn Beckman and Yasopp. He is the first person to actually kill someone in One Piece and sets the stage for the series: A pirate's life is a dangerous one. He has a very large appetite and in the manga he is seen drinking a whole barrel of sake by himself in the background while the crew was at the bar Makino worked in. He is almost always shown with a large grin even during the war, holding a large rack of meat in at least one hand, except for one scene in Episode 316, where he is holding onto a rail without any sign of meat. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about Roo's abilities, but being a member of a Yonko crew, he is assumed to be very powerful. Despite his round body, he was able to sneak up on a mountain bandit without being noticed. Weapons He used a flintlock to shoot a mountain bandit that was threatening Shanks at point blank range. History Past Romance Dawn Arc How and why Lucky Roo came to join the Red Hair Pirates is unknown. Lucky Roo was first seen in Luffy's past amongst Shanks' crew. He joined in with his crew's fun while they were bragging about a pirate's life in front of Luffy. He is next seen supporting his captain when a bandit pulled a pistol on him and threatened to kill him by killing the bandit first. Interestingly though, at the very beginning of the romance dawn arc anime, a pirate shown reporting to his ship captain bore a striking resemblance of Lucky Roo, including his distinct shirt stripe pattern, goggles and bandana, except that the said pirate sported short ponytails. East Blue Saga Loguetown Arc As Mihawk informs his former rival about Luffy's up-and-coming, the crew throws another party, despite being already worn out by the last one. Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc When Rockstar came back from Whitebeard, Lucky Roo was seen with Shanks and the others. He asked Shanks what he planned on doing, since Whitebeard had ripped up his letter. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Lucky Roo watched on as Shanks encountered Whitebeard. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc His crew intercepted Kaido, and it can be assumed that he helped in this interception. Upon the Red Hair Pirates arriving at Marineford, he was shown standing alongside Shanks and the rest of the crew. He asked Shanks if he wanted to see Luffy again for the first time in ten years, with food in his mouth. Post-War Arc Lucky Roo was also seen present at Ace and Whitebeard's funeral somewhere in the New World. Major Battles *Lucky Roo and Benn Beckman vs. Mountain Bandits Early One Piece Lucky Roo seems to have been the end product of redrawing of a previous fat member of Shanks' crew who appeared in the Romance Dawn in several panels. Notably, Lucky Roo appears in a panel that itself is a repeat from the original Romance Dawn, also in the same part the human chain when the crew is dancing about a pirate's life, he also has mirrored pose that is identical to the original fat crew member from the original Romance Dawn. Translation and Dub Issues "Roux" translates from French as "russet-red". Although his name can be written as either "Lucky Roux" or "Lucky Roo". He is known as "Lucky Roux" in the official English versions as well. In the 4Kids dub, the scene where Lucky Roo shoots the bandit was edited so that he instead shoots a cap gun near the bandit's head. Shanks was then given added dialog, implying that the bandit just passed out, rather than being killed ("When he wakes up, tell him it was a cap gun"). Trivia * It is likely that his name is a reference to Lucky Luke, a fictional cowboy (gunfighter) from the "Lucky Luke" Franco-Belgian comic book, created by Morris de Bevere. Lucky Luke's is known as "The man who shoots faster than his shadow". * Lucky Roo appeared shorter than Shanks in their first appearance in Episode 4 but he appeared taller than Shanks when they went to Marineford. * Lucky Roo is the first person to kill someone on screen, by shooting a mountain bandit in the head at point blank range. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Red Hair Pirates Category:Foosha Village Characters fr:Lucky Roo it:Lucky Lou